


No heat without friction

by Evvienna



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Celebrations, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a quiet night with a friend at the favourite bar turns into a hot encounter with a celebrity who has just been voted Sexiest man alive 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No heat without friction

 

It was a quiet night at my favourite bar, a few people came in, some stayed and others left after a drink, nothing unusual for a Wednesday really. Us two girls, my best friend and me, went out to round off the day unhurriedly with a cocktail and a little chat. The bartender´s music choices were pleasantly unexciting, smooth eighties pop along with some well-known rock classics , altogether suitable music to have a talk over and not miss too much.

I was having my second Mojito and felt the rum slowly but steadily work its effect on me, when my friend pointed at a group of four young men who boisterously entered the bar like they owned the place. They were fooling around and laughing and had obviously already had a drink before they came here.

 _There goes my quiet evening_ , I thought, vexed and rolling my eyes, when they suddenly took the barstools next to us and continued being much too loud for my taste.

To avoid giving them any chance to make contact whatsoever, I turned around on my seat and faced my friend who was apparently delighted about the arrival of some attractive males.

“Look, they´re cute,” she said lowly, straightening her posture and presenting her boobs shamelessly, “promise me you won´t be a bitch when they come and talk to us.”

Then she leaned a little closer to me and added in a hushed voice: “And there´s a good chance they will, because we´re the only good looking women in this bar. Or the only women at all, technically speaking.”

She grinned excitedly and wiggled her eyebrows. Next thing I knew, she was already smiling at the young man behind me and, how very unambiguous of her, playing with a strand of hair when they eventually started talking.

Ignoring their conversation as long as I could, I slowly sipped on my drink when I suddenly felt someone tipping on my shoulder. I turned around and was surprised by how much I had to lean back and look up to find the eyes of that very tall, very broad-shouldered and very muscular blonde guy who stood in front of me. He held a shot glass before my nose and smirked.

“Don´t you wanna join our little party? We´re already friends with your friend, but you seem kind of – uninterested.”

Bored, I sighed. He certainly was handsome but I wasn´t in the mood for flirting tonight.

“Well, maybe because I am?”

The next moment I reconsidered, took the shot and downed it without batting an eyelid. He looked puzzled at first but then continued talking.

“That´s a shame because we´re celebrating something pretty huge here!”

He nodded smugly.

“What, your ego?”

His smile stayed on his face only a split second longer and I could see that he was starting to get irritated, but then again, even more, he wanted to enlighten me about what they were raising their glasses to. His huge hand reached out to take mine and shook it casually, but with a firm grip.

“Hi, my name is Chris and I was just voted _Sexiest man alive_.”

He threw the statement at me and waited for me to be very impressed. The longer I waited with my answer and watched him gesticulate, the more I found he looked like a giant puppy with his bright blue eyes. Actually, I found him quite cute at that moment. For an oversized puppy.

“By whom? Your grandma?”

I didn´t know what had gotten into me, well, the alcohol evidently, but there was something about this tall, pretty fellow that just made me want to tease him. I´m positive, so I thought to myself, that he was the type of guy who could handle a bit of surliness, being so big and strong looking.

He couldn´t help but burst out a quick laugh and the bass of his voice vibrated pleasantly.

“No hun, by the People magazine.”

Shortly he winked at his friend behind me who handed him another two shots and grinned as if picking me up was already a done deal.

Bastard. Just you wait and see.

I took the glass right out of his hand and again, knocked the drink back without waiting for him.

“Congrats! And how many cocks did you need to suck to get this title?”

For a moment, I feared that I might have taken a step too far. But the way he exchanged looks with his friend, so confident that I was easy prey, really upset me. His eyebrows knit and his voice got lower and deeper. The cuteness was gone in an instant and made way for a stern, intimidating expression.

“You´d be a lot more popular if you were a little less bitchy and sucked more cocks instead,” he growled, “either that or you´re pretty bad at it.”

I huffed. Fucking arsehole.

“Thanks for your concern, but I´m pretty fucking great at giving head. Besides that, I only suck cocks for fun not to win popularity contests, like you do, obviously.”

That wasn´t an answer he expected, so he countered nothing but did not let his eyes move away from me when he took his shot. He grunted when the alcoholic beverage was down his throat and thumped the shot glass down on the bar triumphantly. Amusedly, he suddenly grinned down on me.

“What a pretty, filthy mouth.”

His tongue darted out and glided over his lips.

“I like that.”

Well, well. My recalcitrance seemed to be to his liking, I had not been wrong about that. Once again, my intuition hadn´t failed me. No heat without friction, right? Oh, this would be fun.

Suddenly I felt excited by this unlooked-for encounter and the way this evening promised to go. My senses whirred, I felt my temperature rise and that was not only the alcohol´s doing.

With every second, the tension became more tangible between us and the more I looked at his sturdy, ultra-masculine frame, those cheeky blue eyes and that provocative smile, the more I liked the idea of getting involved with him. I let my fingers incidentally brush his underarm and held his stare. Hmmm, feeling those big arms around me and hearing that bassy voice moan into my ear would definitely be something I could see myself enjoying. In addition, his wicked sense of humour suggested an exciting and passionate interlude, even if it was for one night only.

I got brave now. For once, I would take the initiative and go for what I wanted. And in this strange, thrilling moment I wanted him, the sexiest man alive. Fuck this. Then I would be easy prey tonight. As long as I had my fun!

“Well then, _sexiest man alive_ , why don´t you show me you got this title for a reason?”

My eyebrows raised as I bit my lower lip and he couldn´t help but reciprocate my smile.

Without a single word or gesture that could have given away his intentions, he grabbed my hand and trailed me behind him to the restrooms. Well, fuck.

 

He slammed the door shut behind him and didn´t leave me much time to react. His push against my body was fast and aggressive. I was forced to the tiled wall of the ladies´ room and let out a low sigh when he clutched my hands and pinned them above my head with a tight grip. He had to bow his head down to let his mouth reach mine, and when they finally met, I opened up voraciously to accept his imperious tongue.

I enjoyed how his soft moans mixed with mine when we kissed, how his hard, taut body urged against me. “Let go of my hands,” I whispered into his hot, red ear when he shortly paused sucking my tongue into his mouth, “I wanna use them.”

He grinned and let go, putting his own hands to good use now, first cupping my face to catch my lower lip with his teeth, which I let willingly happen, then letting them glide down under my shirt to finally hold my trembling tits. He kneaded them hard and my buds stiffened instantly. When he slipped under the cups of my bra and felt my hard nipples for the first time, he smirked self-satisfied. His fingers rolled and pinched them roughly while my hands ran through his thick blonde hair and over his broad, muscular back. The wetness of his tongue and his sucking mouth left a trail on my neck and when his hands lifted my shirt and bra and his mouth attached itself to first my one then my other nipple, I had to hold back a scream of pleasure.

Ruffling and pulling his hair spurred him on to suckle harder and I felt my little panty soak with my juices. Those big, beautiful hands now fidgeted on my zip and opened it quickly, as quickly as they pulled down my jeans and he kneeled down before me.

When I looked down into his face as he tried to spread my legs as wide as possible to get access to my pussy, he smiled smugly and said: “Now I´m gonna show you.”

Just a breath away from my wet cunt, he ran this thumb over the wet fabric several times before he pulled it aside and placed a soft, feathery kiss on my pussylips. His tongue dipped between my wet folds, immediately in search for my clitoris, and when he reached the erect sensitive bud, he caressed over it with the tip of his tongue, again and again.

It didn´t take long until I groaned intensely, my hands buried in his hair and not minding that I pressed his pretty face between my thighs quite harshly.

“Oh fuck Chris, this feels so good…”

Only with effort could I open my eyes and look down on what he was doing when I noticed how the big paws that were his hands were spanning my hipbones to keep me from rocking too hard.

I reached for his left hand, pulled it up to my mouth and started to lick and suck each digit. He hummed against my hot wetness with relish and the unknown sensation caused me to gasp with even delight. His tongue traced my clit so rhythmically and with such a perfect pressure that now, when he accelerated the tempo of his strokes, I couldn´t avert my orgasm. I placed his hand on my breast and encouraged him to knead once more as the climax rushed from my pelvic floor through my spine and the rest of my body.

Retracting his hand from my grip, Chris tilted his head back to check on me and when he found me leaning my head against the cold wall and panting, a wide smile lightened his features.

“See? Told ya so.”

All gentleman, he pulled up my jeans, then chuckled when he rose and placed another feathery kiss on my opened lips.

However, we were nowhere nearly close to done.

Aggressively I turned him around, pushed him against the wall now, grabbed his nape and forced his head down to kiss him stormily. “Take off your shirt,” I moaned into his mouth, exploring the impressive bulge of his jeans with a curious hand. His pelvis grinded against my hand and he growled deeply. When he stood there in front of me, his massive heaving chest and his heavy breaths delighting my eyes and ears, I let my hands roam the soft skin and the hard muscles, my fingernails softly grazing his flesh, until I undid his zip and, holding his gaze, kneeled down before him now.

His cock plunged in my hungry mouth easily, my lips encompassed the stiff thickness and I sucked and licked. The low pitch of his groans raised my level of arousal yet again. I sucked the soft balls into my mouth and his hands caressing over the back of my head proved that I was doing him good.

A little disappointed sigh was all he uttered when I left his cock, but his face lit up when I took off my shoes, slipped out of my jeans and seized his pretty face. With a calm tone, I prompted him “Fuck me now” and he wasted no time and obliged.

These arms were as strong as they looked and felt and he lifted me on his hips, turned around again and slipped in me the moment my back touched the wall.

With each thrust, with each moan, it seemed he was deeper in me and as desire had built up so inexorably, he fucked me hard and fast against that tile wall.

With ease he held me up, my legs wrapped his slim hips and again, we devoured each other’s mouths and sucked our sighs from each other´s lips.

We came, together.

We stayed still to relish the last convulsions of our heated bodies and held on to each other.

“Let me help you tidy up,” he suddenly murmured into my ear when he let me down to the floor again. Still trying to catch my breath I didn´t understand but began to when he surprisingly knelt down before me again and with gentle licks and sucks, slurped our mixed juices from my pussy until there was nothing of it left.

That was the sexiest thing I had ever, in my whole life, experienced.

“You didn´t promise too much, _sexiest man alive_ …” I stammered when he was done licking me clean.

He grinned at me irresistibly.

“Will you join our party now darling?” he asked when we were ready to join our friends again.

“Fuck yeah,” I laughed, “for that performance I´m gonna buy you at least three drinks.”

Running his big hands through his hair, he chuckled again and nodded.

“I certainly won´t turn that down…”

Once more, I laid my hands on his chest and whispered into his face: “And I ´m gonna write a fucking _Thank you_ letter to People magazine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
